Electromagnetically operated contactors and methods of making the same have been known heretofore. However, contactors of that type have been generally handicapped by being rather complex in structure and difficult and costly to manufacture and assemble. As an example, contactors of this general type have generally been designed to use screws for attaching the stationary contacts to the housing which entails not only additional parts but also complicated and costly manual operations to assemble. Also, in prior art contactors of this type, complex means such as screws or the like have generally been used for attaching the mounting frame or mounting plate to the contactor housing. Similar complex arrangements have generally been used for attaching the armature to the contact carrier and for positioning and securing the electromagnet which includes the magnetic frame and the operating coil. All of such prior designs of contactors require complex and costly manual operations not only to preassemble some of the parts but also to put the final assembly together. Accordingly, it has been found desirable to provide an improved contactor structure that enables the contactor to be completely assembled without screws or other fasteners and by stacking the parts and certain subassemblies one upon another and then clamping them all together into fixed relationship by a snap-in supporting and mounting frame.